Love Hurts
by IzzyGrey1119
Summary: It should be easy, after you've found out who your happily ever after is. When your true love loves you back everything should fall into place, right? And when it doesn't, when it probably never will, you move on. But what if they wont let you?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately, I don't own glee, or its characters, or the actors that portray them. This is my first attpempt at writing fanfiction so I apologize if its terrible. I wrote the majority of this in notes on my phone, so I apologize for the errors. This fic is actually a true story, for the most part. I thought it was one that should be told, and personality wise the people matched well with the glee kids. This isn't going to follow the show, or have many similarities. Lucy Caboosey happened, Beth didn't. Quick bromance, Quinntana friendship. Though this is a Faberry fic, there's some heavy Fabrevans and Finchel. Though I believe true love conquers all, often times it does not. No promises on endgame, read and find out!**

* * *

IT was never supposed to get this far, and it was never supposed to get this messy. But I suppose these things always do.

I fix my bed head and reapply my lipgloss, while trying to ignore the shaking shoulders of the person I left in bed. I tell myself its better for both of us, that if I offer comfort it would mean that there is a reason behind her tears. Then we'd both have to acknowledge that there was a problem. That we were more than friends and this is real now. We fucked up and got out emotions involved. We thoroughly messed everything up, but we can't allow ourselves to think like that. Her fiance will be here tomorrow and Sam is waiting for me at our apartment. Our perfect counter parts.

One last glance at her and it takes all my will power to refrain from gathering her in my arms. That would only make it worse.

"Come over this weekend?" I ask. "He has training until Monday morning."

I don't say his name. We never say their names when its just us. Both knowing the pain that comes when we are reminded of who the other will be going home to. She wants to hate Sam so badly, and in the beginning she really did. In her mind I was hers long before I was his. But Sam won her over, the was he does with just about everyone. Few can resist my boyfriends aww-shucks charm and boy next door smile. She was engaged when we met. She has absolutely no right to lay claims to me. She never was and never will be mine. Being mine meant being _out, _it meant something big, something different and scary. She wasn't ever going to be ready for it. How many times has she told me that I was just young and naive? People would never accept us, and she couldn't do that to Finn.

She pretends to be sleeping. I pretend to believe her. As I walk out the front door, using my key to lock up, I know she'll be there Friday evening. I let my tears fall as soon as I get in my car. The rush of pain and guilt is so overwhelming it leaves me breathless. I want to blame myself for this. I try to tell myself that if I hadn't kissed Rachel so long ago we would never be here. I try to shoulder as much of the blame as possible because it _hurts _to blame her. The fact that our situation hurts her _kills me_. But I know that I never had a choice in kissing her. Rachel wanted me the moment I walked into her life. Of the millions of things that can be said about that girl, one thing is for sure. Rachel Berry always gets what she wants.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm travelling internationally for the next few weeks, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that internet in third world countries is spotty quite a bit. So I apologize for the delay in the chapters. Also, this story jumps around a bit. It's mostly Quinn reflecting on the relationship and how its affected pretty much everything in her life. This chapter is heavy on the Fabrevans... Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if the suspect anything, I mean in the back of their mind they must at least wonder. They are so thrilled that their girls are the absolute best of friends. How many times have they walked in on our cuddle post coital and laughed at us for sleeping the day away? I mean honestly now, how many girls in their twenties pick sleeping intertwined with their best friend over their first full weekend with their fiancé? They cannot seriously be so blind. But then again, neither of them are the jealous type. They've never had reason to question our fidelity. They were our firsts, after all. The first and only men we have given ourselves to in our entire lives.

Rachel made Finn wait over a year before consummation, insisting he prove his love and devotion. She never even looked at another man. Least of all the way she looks at Finn.

Sam and I, well. Sam knew the best parts of me and the worst. I just neglected to fill in some parts in the middle. It wasn't even until he got back from deployment that we started really talking; entertaining the idea of 'us'. I don't think he quite believed me when I told him I was twenty-one and had never been with a man (I was very specific with my wording on that), and who could blame him? I was good looking, outgoing, flirtatious, and my best friends were Santana and Puckerman. That didn't exactly scream virtue. But my chastity was something I had held strong to. Sam asked if it was to do with my Catholic roots, I told him it was something like that.

I wish I could say that our first time was brought about due to our love and overwhelming passion for each other. I'm almost ashamed to admit that like most other girls, my first time with a boy was for all the wrong reasons.

When I first started seeing Sam it wasn't entirely for the right reasons to begin with. Rachel and I had been going fairly strong at that point. But I wanted more. I wanted someone who could warm my bed more than three nights a week. I wanted someone who would introduce me as their girlfriend, not best friend. Or who would hold my hand and kiss me in front of our friends. I wanted to be someone's first choice, and I was never going to be hers. But there was Sam, the perfect country gentleman. Sam held my hand all night on our first date. When he dropped me off that night he asked if he could kiss me, not if he could come upstairs. So I let him. When he asked me out the next night, or the one after, I continued to say yes.

Of course I knew in the back of my mind that Rachel would be jealous. She was especially possessive over me, and demonstrated it in the most delicious of ways (The night our waiter slipped me his number with the check was easily one of the best nights we've ever had). But honestly, in the beginning with Sam I just really loved the attention he gave me, I finally had someone who cared about me.

It wasn;t until three months into Sam and I's casual dating that Rach just _lost it_. Sure, she'd made biting remarks or got a little more dominate before when it came to Sam, but this was drastic. Even by Rachel Berry standards.

It was a typical Saturday night, Finn was in Portland for a week, and we were making the most out of the empty apartment. It had only been a few days since we were last together, not that you could tell by the way we had been devouring each other's mouths since the front door had shut behind me not thrity minutes before. We were lying in her bed, both of us bare from the waist up, writhing against each other. The night before I had been on a date with Sam, so Rachel was doing her damndest to remind me who my body **really** belonged to. Not that I minded, Dom Rachel was _hot_. I tangled my fingers in her dark brown tresses as she started to work her magic on my neck. Easily rediscovering all the correct places to suck or nip and drive me mad. Steadily making her way down to my breasts, when she reached them she took her time, getting herself properly reacquainted. When her mouth captured my right nipple, she excited _just the right_ amount of practiced pressure with her teeth to make my hips cant towards hers. Getting my none-too-subtle hint, she continued her descent, but not before a quick kiss and twirl of her tongue to my neglected nipple. My breasts were her obsession. She kissed her way slowly down the flat plane of my stomach. Undoing my jeans with a practiced flick of her wrist she began to tug them off my hips. I felt her hot breath on my abdomen, and then it was gone.

"What the **fuck** is that Quinn?" yelled a livid Rachel, pointing an accusatory finger towards a bruise on my hip. Oh, that.

"Rach," I laughed. Getting ready to tell her the hilarious, albeit slightly embarrassing tale of my run in with the bike rack.

"No, don't you fucking 'Rach' me Quinn!" She said, cutting me off as she hopped off the bed and threw on one of the discarded shirts from the floor. "_Seriously Q_, you were that fucking needy when I was with Finn last night that you dropped your panties for that _insignificant_ farm boy? _God,_ when did you become such a skank?"

My jaw dropped momentarily at the disdain dripping from her voice. At first I may have been willing to laugh off her jealous assumption and explain the perfectly innocent reason for my injury, but not anymore. Cue defensive-mode.

"News flash Rachel! Sam isn't some 'insignificant farm boy'" I sneered, with added air quotes "I'm actually **with** him. And as you so graciously pointed out, you were with Finn last night, you have _no fucking right _to say _anything_ about who I was with!"

"You aren't with him; you're fucking using him to make me jealous. Like you could handle an actual relationship, you're way too immature and damaged for a real relationship. Sam didn't want to _date_ you Q, he wanted in your pants. Looks like you didn't make him wait long!"

"Fuck you Rachel." I said quietly, defeated. Tears streaming down my face, I grabbed the closest shirt I could find not caring if it was mine or not. I snagged my purse, shoes, and keys as I stormed out of her apartment. My thoughts were reeling. Did she think that Sam only wanted me for sex because that's all I was to her, someone to scratch the itch and keep Finn's side of the bed warm?

She was right on one point though, countless dates and Sam and I had never made it official. We danced around the idea a few times, but I never pushed for any commitment, how could I when I'd rather be with someone else. That someone else was out of the picture now. I sent Sam a text as soon as I reached the elevator.

* Quinn: Are you home? Can I come over, really need to talk…

* Sam: Ya come on over!

Sam responded before I even left the building. I practically ran to my car, driving straight to Sam's. It was only ten minutes away, but I was still crying as I pressed the intercom. I knew if I didn't have this conversation while I was still emotionally charged that I never would.

"It's me, buzz me in." My voice thick with tears.

I heard the buzzer almost immediately, throwing open the door I made my way up to his second floor apartment. Sam flung open his door before I even had a chance to knock. One look at my tear stained face and he instantly pulled me inside and gathered me in his arms on the couch and pulling my chilled body flush against his bare chest.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked tenderly, staring at me with _such_ concern. As if I was going to break at any moment.

"What are we Sam? We've been seeing each other for months, we go out all the time, and you call me 'baby'. If this is as far as it goes then I can't do this anymore. If you don't want to be official, or you don't want to be with me I get it. But please let me know so we can end this before I get too attached." I say all in one breath.

I'm scared. Terrified. I can't look at him right now. If he doesn't want me then I'm utterly alone. Sam brings his thumb up to wipe my tears, and then he kisses me. It doesn't feel like a goodbye kiss. It's not an aggressive kiss. It's not a kiss that demands anything. It's the most tender and loving kiss I've ever experienced.

"Oh Quinn," he begins, tilting my chin to meet his gaze. "I haven't seen anyone else since our first date. You are the only one that I want. The only reason I haven't been pushing for a commitment is because I didn't want you to think I was after anything less than your heart."

"Really?" I can't believe this. He only wants me.

"Yes really Lucy Q!" He laughs, "I think I'm falling for you, and would like nothing more than for you to be my girlfriend, officially."

I stare at him in shock. He wants me to be his girlfriend. He wants me. I nod my head just barely before kissing him with everything I could. Sam pulled back from the kiss with a smile. He gently brushed the stray hairs from my face and kissed me again. Another of his easy, no pressure kisses. But I wanted more. I needed more.

I quickly shifted my position in his lap, turning so I was straddling his hips. I opened my mouth slightly to suck on his bottom lip, lightly grazing hip lip with my teeth before soothing it with my tongue, deepening our kiss. Our tongues weren't fighting for dominance, they were dancing together. His hands found their way to my waist and stayed there, unwilling to push me out of my comfort zone. He is just _so sweet_. His thumbs were drawing lazy circles on my protruding hip bones where my shirt had risen. I rolled my hips into him, pushing my hands roughly into his hair. After the second roll of my hips he began to match my movements. I could feel **something**stirring beneath me. Cautiously, he moved his hand back to grip my ass, gently guiding my movements and applying a bit more pressure. I tightened my grip in his hair slightly and pushed down with more force, pulling away from our kiss with a gasp. We moved together once, twice more, before I glanced up at him through my lashes.

"Make love to me." I requested, still panting.

"Are you sure?" He asked, stilling our movement. His hand gripped reflexively on my butt as though it feared the lack of contact, as though I'd change my mind.

I reached between us and pulled off my shirt, _her shirt_, revealing my bare chest. Rolling my hips with more determination I kissed him briefly.

"Yes," I breathed.

I hooked my ankles around his lower back as he stood, making his way to the bedroom. Sam lovingly laid me on his queen sized bed, treating me as though I might break. We kissed passionately as he carefully rid us of our remaining clothes. Sam was taking his time, trying to make it special to show me how much this meant. How much I meant.

But the slow pace was killing me, allowing me much too much time to think. When we got down to just my soaked panties and his boxers, Sam started kissing his way down my body. I slightly panicked; I didn't want him down _there._ Grabbing him gently by the hair I directed his mouth back to mine. I kissed him with as much conviction as I can muster while making quick work of our underwear. I took his right and gingerly pressed his fingers against my soaked core.

"Baby, please… I'm so ready."

"You're so wet Quinn," he said in awe.

"I need you so bad right now, baby please." I repeated desperately.

With that, he pushed off me, leaning to the side of the bed; I was confused yet again that night by the sudden lack of contact, until I saw him tearing into a tiny foil packet with his teeth. Oh god, I cannot believe I had forgotten about protection. Sam must have read my self-deprecating thoughts wrong on my facial expressions.

"It's not… I really wasn't like, expecting anything to," Sam stuttered out an explanation. "This is just where I've always kept them-"

His rushed rant trying to defend his thoughtfulness was adorable, and just so _Sam_. I cut him off with a kiss, mumbling a quick '_thank you'_ against his lips. I watched as he unrolled the latex down his member with mild fascination. Briefly wondering how all of that would fit inside me when the most I had had before had been fingers. I shook my head to clear the flash of brunette from my mind. Sam kissed me so sweetly as he aligned himself with my entrance. His eyes searching mine once again for consent. Biting the edge of my lip, I nodded. And as he entered me I tried telling myself I preferred blue to brown.

He moved slowly, stopping every few centimeters to allow me to adjust. When he had entered me fully, he paused. His eyes were so full of love in that moment; I wondered how I could have ever questioned his feelings for me. I pulled him down by his neck and kissed him slowly moving my hips to signal that I was ready.

And we made love. There really is no other way of putting it. Sam worshipped my body with his own. It was slow, meaningful, the most intimate experience I had ever had. Before this sex had always been so physical, only about release; before him, sex was about my body instead of my feelings; before Sam, sex was about her.

I'm not sure if Sam was more surprised or if I was when I came with an '_I love you' _falling from my lips. After a few more thrusts he collapsed on top of me, assuring me that he loved me too.

I awoke hours later to an incessant buzzing coming from the hardwood surrounding the bed. I rolled over as Sam left his current position as big spoon to reach for the source of our interruption.

"Hello?" My sleeping boyfriend grumbled into his cell. I could tell whoever was on the other end of the phone was talking a mile a minute.

"Hey, whoa whoa, calm down Rachel." My heart dropped in my chest at her name. "Of course I've heard from her, she's right next to me." After another pause, "Of course you can talk to her, here. Baby?" He held out his phone, smiling slightly. I schooled my features, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell that Rachel was the absolute last person I wanted to talk to. I slowly lifted the offending item up to my ear.

"Hello." My tone was much more clipped than any other time Sam had heard me talk to my supposed best friend, I just hoped that he would write it off as sleepy Quinn.

"Quinn, thank god!" Rachel started as soon as she heard my voice completely ignoring my harsh tone. I could tell she'd been crying, she wasn't bothering to hide the emotion in her voice. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours! I got so worried when you didn't respond, I thought the worst. Where have you been? Wha-"

"Rachel," I cut her rant short, she didn't get to ask about my evening. She didn't get to be concerned. "It's late, I was sleeping. Something I'd like to get back to. I get that you were worried, but we can talk later."

"Promise?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Rach…"

"Just, promise me we'll talk about it tomorrow Quinn and I'll let you go back to sleep."

"We'll talk tomorrow."

"Thank you Quinn, I-"

I have no idea what she said after that. I disconnected as soon as I heard her respond. I didn't want Rachel's words in my boyfriends' bed with me.


End file.
